


Yes Mr Hiddleston

by Katelyn8467



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Angry Tom, Come Swallowing, F/M, Forced, Office Sex, Roughness, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katelyn8467/pseuds/Katelyn8467
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend of mine had a filthy dream... I was kind/cruel enough to write this for her and ruin her day :). Feedback needed. Unchecked so apologies for any mistakes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes Mr Hiddleston

Kirsty picked the phone up that was ringing on her desk, seeing her bosses name flashing on the screen.   
"Good morning Mr Hiddleston"  
"Unfortunately this morning is not good Miss Brookes, can you come to my office please" he replied, before hanging up the phone. Kirsty sighed as she stood up, smoothing down the pencil skirt she was wearing as she walked through the building, knocking on his door and waiting a few moments before he gruffly replied to 'enter'. She opened the door and walked through, closing it softly behind her, before walking further into his office. She stood awkwardly in the middle of the room as he signed some paperwork, never looking up at her as he sat back and sighed.  
"Miss Brookes you've been working at this company now for almost 2 years, 2 years, I feel, in which we've been very good to you, would you agree?" he asked, his tone short and clipped as he ran a hand over his face, before clasping both of them together on the table.  
"Yes I would Mr Hiddleston. I thoroughly enjoy working here"  
"I thought as much, so maybe you could explain to me why you felt the need to give classified information to one of our rival companies?"  
Kirsty looked confused, she hadn't said anything about what she did at work to anybo.... oh wait. Rob.   
"I can see by the look on your face that you are unsure what I speak of" he continued "However the, rendezvous, with Mr Downey last week that you took part in proved very fruitful for his company". The reality smacked her in the face, she'd got drunk with Kit and they had been talking shit about work, Rob had overheard and because she was too far gone she hadn't shut up when she should have.  
"Please Mr Hiddleston I can explain"  
"Please do Miss Brookes. I hope he was good enough in bed for the loss of your job to be worth it"  
"No I can't lose my job. I have bills to pay" Kirsty replied, desperate to keep her job "Please I'll do anything"  
She watched as he stood from behind his desk, his right hand rolling up the sleeves of his white shirt on his left arm, before he repeated the action until his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He leant against the desk as he looked at her, his eyes raking up and down her body before he looked her square in the eyes, his mind seemingly made up.  
"Anything?" he asked, his jaw set as he waited for her reply, a reply which came as a small nod of her head. She'd be lying if she told herself she'd not thought about Mr Hiddleston in this way, but had pushed the notion out of her head at the fact that he owned the company, and she just worked in sales. "Then you'd better get over here and bend over my desk Miss Brookes"  
She stood looking at him for a few seconds before he barked 'now' at her, the shock of it jolting her into movement as she walked to his desk, and placed her hands on it. He grabbed the back of her neck, forcing her further over so her top half was lay across his desk, her face pressed to the green leather that covered the middle section as she heard him opening his belt. She closed her eyes as he lifted up her skirt, the shame of being bent over his desk and him doing this to her making her face flush red as he exposed her arse cheeks, the small panties she wore affording her no cover as she tried to close her legs slightly.  
"Open them" he spat, kicking her legs further apart with one foot as he slapped her arse, the skin turning red and leaving a handprint. "You'll take ten lashes of the belt. Then you'll thank me" he said, his tone still angry as she started to lift herself up, she hadn't signed on for this shit she thought as she tried to get up, his left hand on the back of her neck stopping her from doing so as he held her to the desk, his other hand lifting as he brought the belt down on her exposed flesh. She screamed with the first hit, her skin raising into welts where the belt had struck across the middle of her arse cheeks. He let go of her neck, standing behind her as he yanked her knickers down, signalling for her to step out of them before straightening back up, resuming his earlier position to the side of her. He leant over, her panties screwed up in his hand as he grabbed her hair, pulling her head back sharply. As she gasped he shoved her panties into her mouth, she closed her eyes as she tasted herself on them, already damp from the humiliation. "Now make sure you keep quiet you slut" he growled, before placing his hand at the back of her neck and resuming the strikes with his belt. He threw it down once the tenth blow had been delivered, panting slightly from the exertion he had used. He stood back to admire the welts he had caused on Kirsty's arse and thighs, grinning to himself as he saw her juices covering the tops of her thighs. He stepped closer again, pressing two fingers at the entrance of Kirsty's soaking wet cunt before roughly pushing them inside her. She arched her back as he pressed into her, his other hand wrapping around her long blonde hair as he held her still, his fingers pumping into her roughly. She moaned around the panties in her mouth, her hands scrabbling at the desk as she tried to hold herself upright. She felt the tightness start in her stomach, her legs shaking more as her cunt clenched around his fingers. She gasped when he pulled them free, slapping her arse cheeks before pulling her off the desk and forcing her onto the floor.  
"This isn't about your pleasure. You had enough of that with him" he growled as he unzipped his grey suit trousers, pulling his hard thick cock from them and stroking it a few times. He looked down at Kirsty, her face streaked with makeup and tears from where he had punished her. She sniffled as he grabbed her jaw, forcing her mouth open and pulling the panties from her before throwing them onto the floor. He stroked his cock a few times, Kirsty watching him as she licked her lips, before raising her gaze to his face. "Get your lips around this. If you do a good enough job I'll let you keep your job". Kirsty lifted her hands to steady herself against his thighs, her tongue flicking out to lick gently at the head of his cock before he grabbed her hair, forcing himself into her mouth until his cock bumped against the back of her throat. "It's not going to suck itself angel. Get on with it" he growled, clenching his jaw as he thrust his hips a few times. He moaned as his cock went deeper, her throat taking him in as she relaxed, his balls resting against her chin as he worked the other hand into her hair and started to thrust. She tilted her neck slightly to make it easier as his long thick cock fucked her throat, new tears streaming down her face when he held her down on it, her lungs burning from the lack of air she held in them. Her fingers dug into his thighs as he started to fuck her mouth faster, his balls tightening as his hips started to jerk out of rhythm. He hissed through clenched jaw as he started to come, hot and thick covering her tongue before he forced his cock further down her throat, holding her there as she worked him with her tongue, swallowing his load as he released her hair. He leant back against the desk, his chest panting as he tucked himself back into his trousers. Kirsty stayed on the floor on her knees, her makeup and hair ruined, her wet panties on the floor next to her as he looked at her.  
"Get out" he said sharply, walking back around to his desk and sitting down as he pulled his laptop closer to him, typing away as Kirsty stood shakily, righting herself as best she could before walking out of his office, people watching as she walked to the toilet. She spent the next twenty minutes sorting out her hair and makeup, before walking back out to where her desk was and sitting down. She noticed a few email notifications, a few people asking if she was ok, she looked upset before she noticed one from him, Mr Hiddleston  
'You were sufficient that I think I shall keep you around. Tomorrow I want you wearing higher heels. And no panties'  
She smirked as she hit reply, thanking him for the opportunity to work for his company and adding that she would do what was needed to put this mistake right.


End file.
